Conventional spray nozzles are devices which cause a pressurized liquid to be discharged through one, or an array, of small orifices into still air. The liquid is generally pressurized within a tank, which contains the liquid prior to entering the nozzle, and the distance reached by the spray is determined by the pressure in the tank and the drag force of the particles, or droplets, of the sprayed substance. The drag force is dependent upon the character of the spray. For example, a jet of liquid, such as that produced by a conventional hose, can traverse large distances, since the sprayed substance encounters a drag force only on its interface with the environment. However, if the spray is a fine mist consisting of small droplets or (a) finely dispersed powder, each particle encounters a drag force and is rapidly decelerated to zero velocity. Thus, the distance traversed by such fine mist aerosols using conventional spray devices is small. Examples of such prior art sprayers are land based sprayers, and sprays dropped from aircraft to cover large areas.